edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving Reunion Part 2
On the last episode of Ed And Eddy. Murray where are the rest of the food I left them at the car. Hey Ed guess what first of all whatever you do let’s not tell Eddy ok Double D and Nazz are coming to thanksgiving this year. All of the kids of the Cul De Sac are coming to celebrate with us but let’s not tell Eddy. Hey sockhead your eating fast are you sure you are ok I am fine Eddy so don’t worry about me please said Double D. Tell us why your acting like this said Eddy. If you must know I did something that cost me my job and our house said Double D. Now for Part 2........................ Later that evening as everyone was shocked about what Double D did. You got fired said Murray. Yes I got fired and I don’t know why I was working my best but I guess they thought I was getting old said Double D. Eddy was about to believe that but he didn’t. Hey sockhead you gotten fired because you messed something up not because you’re getting old we don’t know what it is but you will just have to find that out said Eddy. Double D understood what Eddy was trying to say to him and Double D knew that Eddy was right. You are right Eddy I think I will find out said Double D. Eddy I still messed up my job and now I can't fix it said Double D. Eddy I think I know how I got fired maybe someone messed up my work said Double D. Double D you just told me why you got fired said Eddy. Well sockhead maybe that could be it now let’s get back to dinner said Eddy as he wanted to leave to eat dinner. Murray can me and Nazz stay here at my house with you for the night asked Double D? Yes you can Double D anything for you and Nazz said Murray. Will you be here in the morning and we can do more scams asked Eddy? Yes we will besides I am not leaving until tomorrow afternoon said Double D. Eddy was shocked and asked Double D what was going on. Sockhead you are leaving tomorrow afternoon asked Eddy? Later that evening while it was still thanksgiving Double D who was still trying to find another job since he got fired yet again he already got fired at school since he got married. Hey Eddy um what kind of scams have you been doing since I was gone asked Double D? Eddy explained to Double D about his scams with Ed and Murray that failed just like the ones that he Double D and Ed do many times. Ed is still Ed and well Murray got threatened by Kevin and the other kids while I was out of town said Eddy. I see that’s great said Double D who was not impressed with Eddy. Anyway can we get back to dinner now I feel like that we haven’t eaten yet said Eddy. As Eddy and the others had thanksgiving and looked at each other and simple said HAPPY THANKSGIVNG EVERYONE said Eddy and the other kids. The End Trivia * Fourth appearance of Samuel Vincent Khouth as Double D.